Gothical Girl At Freddy's
by XxCuttingDeeplyxX
Summary: An extremely perverted story involving Lia Rockington a simple gothical girl who had to pick up any shitty job she could get her hands on, being the Freddy Fazbear restaurant. Let us just say she asked for much more than standard fun time!
1. Chapter 1: Losing Virginity

My name is Lia Rockington, I am a young hot black haired girl with a rocking skinny body who just hit 18 and about to start my job at Freddy Fazbear's.

I was invited to come and join the current nightguard in watching half the resturaunt. I myself, was watching the main halls and some other shit while this other guy apparently was doing some other shit. Like I cared, I just wanted the money so my mum could shut up and I could just buy my fucking Asking Alexandria tickets. I mean because who doesn't want to see that hot Ben on stage?

I put on my black lipstick, black eyeliner, black lace gloves and went to the restuarant not giving a single fuck if this guy liked the look of me or not, he'd probably want to see my rocking K sized bra cup! Like no joke! So I put on my cute little mini-skirt with a nice cute little tee and headed to the new job!

When I opened the door to the restaraunt the owner and the other guy showed me around the place. It looked like shit. I fucking hate kids why am I here again? Oh, right, fucking tickets. Great. THANKS MOM! My tits started jiggling while I was walking down the hallway, there was another guy waiting by my office door.

"H-Hello?" he spoke out to me. He looked like a nervous piece of wreck. He wouldn't stop looking at me either, the fucking creep.

"I'm you new co-worker! I'm just going to teach you how to do your first week before I head off, okay?". I nodded. Sure thing.

The owner and the other guy just fucking disappeared without saying shit. Nice job guys. So it was me and mr. awkward cunt.

"So you do your job by doing this...Blah blah" all I can hear is for god saken BLAH BLAH. Until I noticed this guy was not just awkward but happy to see me. "So you press this and it will..." His words droned off as I was just staring at his boner.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Miss!" he shouted panicking, I laughed, what an idiot. It looked so big and delicious as well, I wonder if he'll be any good, I always wanted to lose my virginity in a sexy uniform.

I hushed the man before placing my hand on his crotch, rubbing his boner through his pants, "Oh! OH! GOD!..." he panicked. "We'll never have enough power!".

"We have enough" I stated back before unzipping the pants to see his nicely packed tight black boxer shorts, this dork is about to get fucking lucky with a hot sexy Gothic girl!

I began to lick the tip of his XXL cock before moving it deep into the wed red velvet walls known as my mouth, sucking onto his big delicious sausage so roughly. "Ouch!" he cried, "Be careful... I'm sensitive".

What a puss. He eventually gave up when I sucked his dick dry from all the cum stored inside, wanting to make more I then shoved his big dick slowly into my pussy, feeling the cock rupture my virginity walls pouring blood down his shaft. "O...Oh fuck!" He cried, I kept pounding and moaning, eventually screeching and pulling him closer, using his dick like a joystick.

While he kept beating me with his huge penis, I saw a bunny rabbit robot look at us through the door, he moved, it was like he was enjoying the view but that was all I could see before the young male ripped off my K sized bra while sucking on my nipples hardening them, we kept fucking more and more and all I could think of was the rabbit staring into my eyes, just before the end of the shift, it disappeared under a layer of gorgeous white sticky cum all over my vagina, stomach and even my gigantic breast. I was a messy, messy girl. Horny, I waited for the next night.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's fuck like rabbits

Night two didn't come long after, today Phone guy took the day off sick. Turns out yesterday's fucking fractured his pelvis, aww... no fun! Yet again I saw the rabbit move, but earlier today I saw something on the floor.

That day I noticed white liquid all over the floor, I have a huge feeling the animatronic was leaking, so I went to go see if his circuits and all were okay.

So I opened the door and pulled the Bonnie animatronic into my office, what a cute young rabbit, so soft and enjoyable... When searching in the circuits, something came to a surprise, I noticed a hole where the male genitalia should be, I pushed inside it to see a button be pressed, revealing a huge purple rabbit cock seeping with the white liquid.

"Turns out I found the leak" I said, flirtly, I didn't know it was real, I began to suck on the rabbit's cock hoping nobody would notice to then hear a nice mumbling "Heheh..." I looked up and panicked, Bonnie! He was... ALIVE! and I was sucking his cock! I was about to stop before the rabbit roughily grabbed a hold of my head tightly both sides and began to force his purple fur coated dick down my throat letting out louder moans.

I began to gasp for air as I was being forced to deep throat this giant dick and not long after, the bunny's leakage spewed down my throat, he pulled his cock out of my mouth as I coughed up some of his semen. "Oh my god..." I moan, "Damn..."

"LEEET'S HAVEEE SOME FUNNN!", I felt the purple hand grab me and pull me down the hallway towards a nicely glass window leading into another room, I felt my gigantic K tits be forced against the glass as Bonnie pushed me up to force in his gigantic robot dick.

Oh. My. God. Did it feel good! The way his cold wet fur-covered cock submurged into my already soaking of cum warm pussy, to feel itself slowly go against my delicious pussy walls, making me scream out in joy. Bonnie kept thrusting while my face was forced against the glass. No way out, not like I wanted to get out. This was fucking awesome. Two times the fucking from one job... What more could I ask for?

Bonnie then pulled it out of my vagina and came all over my pussy and asshole, but then he stuck it back in just to urinate all up in my vagina and continue to fuck. Holy shit it felt good. He kept pounding me until 5am, where I decided to clean myself up and get ready to leave work at 6.


	3. Chapter 3: Cuming in the booty!

I loved how I got fun out of those two. I fucked them good, however I knew now how to access the animatronics for their private parts...! Their dicks, Chica's pussy, damn, all of it was turning me on, I decided to take a hold of Pirate Cove, I looked around doing my job and I noticed a fox animatronic lying down on the floor. Poor guy.

He looks unactive for years, he looked hurt and abused, I heard Bonnie strolling around so I shut the cove curtains and hide by Foxy. I noticed he had a button too. I pressed it. My god, what a treat...! I saw a huge red cock standing in front of me. I began to lick at it playing around before I knew it the animatronic grabbed me by the ass.

"AAaaarr! Booty I see?" He let out a yelp before ripping my panties off. "I want a taste of that!" Foxy then forced my ass in the air before licking my anus with his long robotical tongue. It felt sooo tight and then Foxy pulled his tongue out again. "Yep!" he shouted at me, "Definitely a fine booty!" He then pushed some more buttons on the side of his robotical cock and before I knew it, semen was gushing out on top of his dick and on my anus.

Foxy began to penetrate my anus and I began to moan out, unexpectedly, Bonnie pulled open the curtains to see us both.

"You are definitely a playful thing!" Bonnie yelped out, Foxy nodding.

"Shall we both fuck the' 'hoe?"

I blushed madly as Bonnie began to force his dick up my pussy while foxy my anus. I felt myself being squished together like a sandwich. Bonnie playing around with my boobs and non-stop moving in my pussy and Foxy ripping my anus apart. It all felt so fucking good. I felt like a good cum dumpster, that was for sure! Suddenly Bonnie pulled out his dick for cum to seep out of my pussy in loads and he then forced his warm cum-coated furry cock into my mouth, forcing me to suck yet again while Foxy pounded me from behind.

Foxy spanked my booty a bunch of times and even at one point scratched and spanked me a couple of times on my body with his hard metallic hook all the way to 6am. When time came to leave for work. I was exhausted with a sore pussy and asshole. Gasping for air on the floor.


End file.
